The Invisible Man
by Arielle
Summary: A songifc of 98degrees 'The Invisible Man'.


Disclaimer: 'The Invisible Man' was written and produced by 98degrees

Disclaimer: 'The Invisible Man' was written and produced by 98degrees. These characters are the property of the creators of 'Digimon'. The plot is mine; don't copy. 

**The Invisible Man**

He stood outside in the park, behind a tree. He heard the girls sitting on the benches giggling and talking. One voice broke into the conversation, happily telling them all about her new boyfriend.

** **

**You can hardly wait to tell all your friends **

**How his kisses taste sweet like wine **

**And how he always makes your heart skips a beat **

**Every time he walks by **

**And if you're feeling down, he'll pick you up **

**He'll hold you close when you're making love **

**He's everything you've been dreaming of **

**Oh, Baby... **

Davis turned around and walked away from the park. He couldn't bear to hear Kari talking, not without falling even more in love with her. Her already having a soul mate became a knowledge that made the pain and loneliness in his heart even deeper. 

I wish you look at me that way 

**Your beautiful eyes looking deep into mine **

**Telling me more than any words could say **

'I sit next to her, I try to talk with her, I try to impress her with my soccer skills, and I try to be as nice as I can around her. Why doesn't she notice me? 

_What more can I do?'_

**But you don't even know I'm alive **

**Baby to you, all I am, is the invisible man... **

**Yeah, oh... you don't see me, baby_ _**

_ _

_He was at the Kamiya's house, dropping off the soccer ball Tai had left at the field. Kari wasn't there. On the kitchen table, he spotted a paper. It was a phone bill. Most of the calls, it showed, had been either to or from the Takaishi residence, and had lasted for hours. Tears filling his eyes, Davis dropped the ball on the floor and ran out of the apartment._

**You probably spend hours on the phone **

**Talking 'bout nothing at all **

**(Talking 'bout nothing at all) **

**It doesn't matter what the conversation **

**Just as long as he calls, Oh... **

** **

**I wish you look at me that way **

**Your beautiful eyes looking deep into mine **

Telling me more than any words could say 

**But you don't even know I'm alive **

**Baby to you, all I am, is the invisible man... **

**Yeah, oh... you don't see me, baby_ _**

** **

Davis spotted Kari by her locker, tears on her face. He started walking towards her when he saw T.K. already walking to her. She smiled when she saw him, and nearly stopping crying. Davis heard her explain that her favorite cousin had passed away. T.K. hugged her and told her it would be all right. She nodded and whispered 'thank you'. Heart broken again, Davis opened his own locker and took out the picture he kept of Kari. Upset, he angrily ripped it to shreds, so his heart wouldn't be the only thing in pieces. 

**Lost in a love so real, and so sincere**

**And you wipe away all those tears (all the tears) **

**Your face lights up whenever he appears, Ah... **

** **

**I wish you look at me that way **

**Your beautiful eyes looking deep into mine **

Telling me more than any words could say 

**But you don't even know I'm alive **

**Baby to you, all I am, is the invisible man... **

**Yeah, oh... you don't see me, baby_ _**

_'I love you, Kari. But I know you don't love me back. I tried everything, and nothing worked. Be happy with your boyfriend, I'll leave you alone. Goodbye my angel.' Kari kept looking at the unsigned note she had found in her locker. It was on a piece of paper, and had small wet marks on it, like the person had been crying when they wrote it. Slowly, she folded it up and put it in her pocket. T.K. tapped her on the shoulder, and reminded her that they were almost late for class. She looked at him lovingly, and agreed that they should start heading for the classroom. Neither of them knew why Davis missed that class. They never guessed he was sitting on a forgotten staircase, alone, crying his heart out._

**(You don't see me) I see you all the time, baby **

**(You don't see me) The way you look at him **

**(You don't see me) I wish it was me, sweetheart **

Boy, I wish it was me 

**But I guess it'll never be **

** **

'I love you Kari, I always will' whispered Davis into the silent air of the staircase, still crying softly, 'I may be alone for the rest of my life, but I hope your happy' 

** **

**Oh ... oh... oh ... oh baby, **

**(The Invisible Man) You don't see me girl **

**But I love you, yes, I love you **

**(The Invisible Man) Oh ... oh ... oh ... yeah **

**(The Invisible Man) Baby, Baby, Baby... yeah **

**(The Invisible Man)**

** **

**_'_**_I love you'****_


End file.
